


Enjoying history lessons

by fluffyvillain



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Passion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyvillain/pseuds/fluffyvillain
Summary: Tom becomes interested not just in the role he is going to play. [There will be some fluff, but things are also going to become rough ;)]





	1. Consultations

Helena stood by James, security guard stationed at the University entrance, waiting for Tom to come. They were the only two people in the building today, holiday season has started, students had a break for a few more days and the majority of faculty members had no obligations that were tying them to the building itself, so most of them simply worked for home during this period. Helena preferred not to take students’ papers that needed to be graded home, she justified herself by claiming it was because of the risk of losing something along the way, but it was actually her tendency to procrastinate when working from home. She even opted to come here while being sick in order to finish with grading and posting the results as soon as possible. As a teaching assistant, grading was her least favourite thing to do, but she did love grading essays, she enjoyed reading students opinions about different subjects related to history, even though it took a lot longer for her to analyze them. She had a chance to do it once a year in one out of the two courses in which she was the teaching assistant. She was in love with history her whole life and no one who knew her was surprised when she chose to become a PhD candidate. Her professor, mentor and now a dear friend of hers saw her passion and potential and chose her as his teaching assistant after her Master’s studies, even though she was a foreign student.

 

Being a teaching assistant and a PhD candidate at the same time was exhausting, putting it mildly. It is a lucky circumstance that she is leaning more towards being and introverted person, so her social life didn’t suffer that much. However, it was her mentioned passion for his history and especially the fact that someone chose to make a movie about a person that intrigued her the most through the whole course of history that made her agree to squeeze in occasional meetings with Tom Hiddleston into her busy schedule. Diligent as he was, he wanted to find out as much as he could about the character he was playing and since Helena’s mentor was the consultant for the movie, he directed Tom to Helena.  Their first meeting happened about six months ago and, because of mostly his schedule, they only saw each other three times, but they chatted frequently. Their correspondence would occasionally stray away from professional, mostly thanks to him and Helena vastly enjoyed it, even though she would never admit it, especially not to him because he wouldn’t stop gloating and she officially disliked his cockiness, but in reality found it to be a part of his charm.

 

They would usually meet in small secluded cafes, but thanks to the fact that it’s the day before New Year’s and that she is flying home for a long break on the 3rd of January to touch up her PhD dissertation because she didn’t teach any subject in the summer semester, she suggested meeting at the University even though she was sick and pretty tired and busy. She had no other options, he needed one more consultation, their last one, and she had to make room for him. He was filming in the USA and he flew straight to London once he was on a break, in order to meet with her. The fact that it will be their last meeting made Helena a little sad because she grew accustomed to his cockiness, stupid jokes and the fact it was so easy to have a conversation with him about any subject  given.

 

**“So, Miss Helena, you are trying to tell me that we are waiting for Tom Hiddleston?”** James woke Helena from her daydreaming and she peeled herself from the wall while straightening her dress and jacket.

 

**“Yes, James, and I told you to drop the Miss part when we are alone.”** She now adjusted her watch.

 

**“Okay, Helena. So we are waiting for Tom Hiddleston as in Loki? That Tom Hiddleston?”** James carefully guarded the entrance with his eyes.

 

Helena stopped fidgeting with her watch and looked at James. **“Loki? One of his characters? I think I heard about it, but I really don’t watch a lot of movies, to be honest.”** She smoothed her usually wavy hair that was straight today.

 

James turned to her with a look between disbelief and disgust on his face: **“Loki. _Thor_. I can’t believe you don’t know that he plays Loki. You should really start catching up. Anyhow, do you think he would take a photo with me?”**

 

Helena never understood the fact that most people saw celebrities as some sort of holy creatures, but she learned to accept it through the years. **“I don’t see why he wouldn’t, he seems nice. Give me your phone and I’ll take it.”** Just as he handed it to her, she saw Tom approaching the building and a small smile appeared on her face. **“James, he is here.”** James turned around in a split second and Helena could swore she saw him jumping a little in excitement. He ran to open the door for him.

 

**“Good afternoon, Mr.  Hiddleston,”** James ushered him in.

 

Tom kindly greeted him, but his eyes were on Helena and her small smile now turned to grin matching his. He cut the distance between them in a few steps. She started raising her hand to shake his, but he engulfed her in a hug and before she managed to react, he let go of her. **“Hello, darling, it is great to see you.”**

 

Helena’s grin now turned into a wholehearted laugh. **“Hi. I’m so sorry, but…”**

 

Tom raised one eyebrow at her before looking down to see if his fly was open because that was the first thing that came to his mind, but he found it perfectly zipped. **“What? Is there something on my face?”**

 

**“You could say so.”** Tom started feeling up his face, desperately trying to wipe away whatever was on his face. Helena forced herself to stop laughing. **“Your hair. I’m so sorry for laughing, but it’s hideous.”**

 

Tom was the one who was laughing now, he tucked a strand of his long black hair behind his left ear. **“You’ve never seen me with my Loki hair? Come on, it’s fabulous.”** He gently shoved her with two fingers.

 

**“I have actually never seen you in a movie or a play.”** For some reason, she was embarrassed to admit it now that he was in front of her.

 

His arm flew to clench his coat right above his heart. **“Ouch. I’m offended now.”**

 

**“Stop with the dramatics,”** It was her gently shoving him now. **“Do you mind taking a photo with James?”**

 

**“Of course I don’t.”** Tom turned his back to Helena and walked up to James. **“At least I’m sure James has seen me in a movie.”** His tone was sarcastic, but he couldn’t deny that he felt a small pang in his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Tom set patiently across the desk from Helena, sipping tea that she made for him and reading the material she provided. He noticed her desk was neat in comparison to professor’s desk in central part of the office which had papers and who knows what all over it. Tom stole glances at Helena, it was obvious she had a cold, her eyes were watery, she was paler than her usual pale self, but her cheeks were red. Like he already told her, he felt terrible for meeting with her today and he gave her a good scolding for not telling him she was sick and cancelling the appointment. But he knew she was right, this was the only time they could meet. He has a 3-week break, but she is going back home and he will start filming right away when he’s done filming _Thor_. He kept his eyes on her longer this time, assuming she won’t look up since she was on the last page of her last essay. He wanted to soothe her slightly chapped lips, which she was constantly biting, with his tongue, he wanted to run his fingers through her dark brown hair and he wanted to look at her just a few shades darker than his eyes while doing so. He imagined laying her on the desk, shielding the back of her head with his palm making sure she doesn’t hot the hard surface. He would climb on top of her, nestling himself between her legs, slowly lifting her skirt. He was sure her small hands moving under his shirt, trying to reach every centimeter of his skin that was available to her reach would feel amazing. He tried to push away his dirty thoughts and shifted in his chair, slightly accommodating his now hard shaft. He tried thinking about something else but things got even worse when she put a tip of a pen in her mouth. He almost exhaled a breath of relief when she wrote down the grade because it meant that she will start talking to him and he could get his train of thoughts in order.

 

**“Let me just enter his results.”** She typed in two numbers and clicked on the mouse a few times. **“Okay, I’m completely done.”**

 

Tom forced himself to focus on what she was saying. **“You seem pretty satisfied. Were they that terrible?”**

 

**“Oh, come on, do I look like an educator who enjoys students’ failures? They actually did amazing, otherwise, I would have posted the results after the New Year’s Eve.”** She looked him straight in the eye and she could swear that glow in his eyes wasn’t there just minutes ago. “ **So, what do you think about the documents I gave to you?”**

 

_So, straight to work then._ **“I’m a little confused, does this mean that he was still in love with his wife when he made the decision?”**

 

**“Most of the authors that have researched his life think so. I do think so too, you can clearly see the shift once he met his mistress**.”

 

Their discussion lasted for almost two hours before they decided it was time for them to part ways. Tom put on his black coat while Helena stood with her backside almost seated on the desk. She watched him as he buttoned up his coat, her focus was mostly on his long, gentle fingers fidgeting with the buttons. _I’m sure those fingers would feel amazing on me. Or in me._ She quickly chased away that thought, wondering what in the world came over her. She didn’t want him to go just yet, but she accredited his flirting to his cheerful nature, so she decided not to say anything that could make him stay a little longer.

 

Tom decided to wrap it up because he noticed Helena’s was voice getting more and more hoarse mostly because she had to talk with him for so long and all he wanted was for her to go home and rest. But, unlike Helena, he was definitely sure that this won’t be the last time they see each other. Once again, an image of his lips slowly moving over hers, fingers tangling in her hair and her breast pressing hard against his chest popped up in his mind. He knew it wouldn’t be smart making a move yet, especially not that kind of a move. He thanked her for all the help and apologized for taking so much of her time, before strategically placing a light kiss on the corner of her lips leaving her dumbfounded and wondering if it was a simple mishap or something else.


	2. Uninvited

Tom always followed his heart’s desires, usually disregarding his head’s concerns, which caused him to make some questionable decisions, especially when it came to relationships. He was very well aware of that, but he couldn’t go against his own nature. This is exactly why he was surprised that not a single part of his brain opposed the idea of showing up at the door of the girl he only saw four times in his life, uninvited. He already had a plan to spend this night with her, a plan that was never revealed to her. Her cold caused him to make some changes, but he has stuck to the original idea of spending the New Year’s night with her. If he ever had any doubt about whether Helena felt anything for him, it banished yesterday when she was lost after a mere pack on the corner of the lips. She looked so adorable and she was so lost that she forgot to bid him goodbye and it took a lot of Tom’s willpower not to turn back and lose himself in her lips.

 

Helena, on the other hand, always put her head over her heart and that was the reason she disregarded any possibility of anything happening with Tom. Saying that she found Tom Hiddleston attractive would be an understatement, but she wasn’t a one night stand type of a girl and she knew she couldn’t expect anything more from him, if he actually found her attractive at all. Even if he did like her and wanted something more with her, she knew it wasn’t possible. She was very well aware of the lifestyles actresses and actors led and she was a witness of the downfall of relationships of actors and actresses far less famous than Tom Hidddleston. All of that hasn’t prevented her from developing feelings for him, though. She replayed the end of their encounter in her head over and over again and the fact that she decided to finally watch _Thor_ didn’t help. She still found Tom’s black hair terrible, but she found Loki’s character to be quite charming.

 

Helena was rather annoyed when she had to get up from her corner sofa and pause the movie somewhere in the middle because the doorbell started ringing. She assumed it was her neighbour wanting to show her outfit for the New Year’s party, otherwise, she would have at least tried to salvage the situation with her appearance.  She looked like a wreck in sweatpants and an old t-shirt which was a size too big, she had her hair up in a high ponytail. Her nose was as red as Rudolph’s, the skin on the sides of it beginning to peel and she was certain that a side of her face was wrinkled from lying on the sofa the whole afternoon.

 

Tom couldn’t contain his widest smile as the door opened and this loveable, tiny, adorable girl appeared in front of him. He wasn’t nervous up until this point when he actually faced her - what he thought was indifferent look on the face, and realized that his enthusiasm might not be justified. His smile was wiped away from his face and he cleared his throat. **“Good afternoon, Helena,”** Tom took a deep breath and continued in a fast pace. **“I heard you weren’t going to your professor’s party because you weren’t feeling well. I wanted to attend it because I was sure I’d see you there, but then I heard you weren’t coming and I got the idea of showing up here. Which might not be the smartest idea, I realize that now.”** He raised a plastic bag he was holding: **“But, I thought you might need an a la chef Tom soup and I brought this. So, if you’ll allow me, I want to make it for you.”** His charming smile was back on: **“So, what do you say? May I come in?”**

 

Helena stood with a hand on the doorknob, frozen, realizing she paused the movie with Tom’s face in full close-up. Tom confused the look of pure horror on her face with the one of indifference. For some reason, she found Tom appearing at her door not strange at all, like it happened all of the time. When she realized she hadn’t uttered a single word, she moved her hand from the doorknob to Tom’s arm in which he was holding the bag, pulling him inside while shutting the door with her foot. **“Come in, Tom, please. Sorry, I was just a bit surprised. That is very sweet of you. I’m glad that you came.”** She let go of him, but continued following his every motion. **“You can hang your jacket right there,”** she pointed at the hooks hung right next to the door.

 

**“Can you, please, hold this?”** Tom handed her the bag and she took without words.

 

Helena was now openly staring at Tom. He was one of the most handsome men she has ever seen, scratch that, he was the most handsome men she has ever laid her eyes on, even with that stupid hair. She was sure he couldn’t get any more handsome, but him showing up with his glasses on proved her wrong. He wore an indigo blue jumper which was perfectly fitted on his body and pants of the same colour. If Helena thought that Tom couldn’t be any more perfect, she was proven wrong again when he started taking off his shoes without even asking anything. One of Helena’s biggest pet peeves was people wearing shoes inside homes, especially hers.

 

Tom’s handsomeness made Helena forget for a second that she had his face plastered over her TV, so she saw the opportunity and went to grab a remote and change it back to TV channels before he noticed. She could’ve gotten with it if Tom were just a second slower, but she got nervous of him approaching and she accidentally un-paused it instead of going back to channels.   **“Crap,”** she clenched her teeth and took a sharp breath as she turned towards Tom.

 

**“Well, now I am very pleased that I came since you obviously missed me very much.”** He took back the bag with the groceries from her, but he also took the remote from her, pausing the movie again. **“We’ll continue watching this.”**

 

**“I wasn’t… I didn’t… All I wanted was to watch a movie.”**

 

**“Sure you did. With me in the main role.”** He put the remote back on the sofa and he twirled a small strand of the hair between his fingers before pushing it back behind her ear, trailing his index finger from her ear to her jaw and down the side of her neck until it met with her t-shirt.

 

Helena curled her fingers around his wrist and gently pulled down his hand, letting it hang in the air for a brief moment before she slipped in her fingers between his with Tom locking them together by pressing his fingertips on the outer side of her palm. **“Sorry to burst your bubble, but the movie’s name is _Thor._ I don’t think you are the main character this time.”**

 

Tom pulled her to himself, crashing her body gently into the side of his, lowering his head so that his lips aligned with her ear. His hot breath tickled her ear as he said, in what was the sexiest whisper she ever heard: **“Loki is always the main character.”**

 

**“Still…”** She backed away from him. _Two can play this game, dear Tom._ Her free hand was now on his chest, slowly moving down until she reached his belt. **“I kind of liked Thor’s character more.”** She lifted her gaze to meet with his warm eyes sheltered behind glass.

 

Tom’s head tilted and he unlinked their finger so he could wrap his arm around her waist and press their lower parts of the body together, slowly moving his fingers over the part of her skin that was now exposed. He bent so he could press their foreheads and noses together, pressing her even harder into him. **“No, you didn’t.”**

 

Helena’s breath got stuck in her throat now that their lips were an insignificant distance away. **“No, I didn’t.”** Tom lowered the plastic bag on the floor and Helena rose on her toes as he made small circles with his thumb on her cheek. **“Tom, this might not be the best idea,”** she couldn’t take her eyes of his.

 

**“I won’t hurt you in any way, I promise. I get that this might be a strange situation, but I really like you and we can make this work. I’m not looking for a booty call or any of that sort.”** Tom couldn’t get enough of the depth of her eyes either.

 

**“Um, Tom…”**

 

**“Yes, darling.”**

 

**“I know that,”** she really did, all of her concerns flew out of the window the second she saw him at her door, **“I was stopping you because I don’t want you to get sick.”**

 

**“Jesus, Helena, do you really think I care about that?”** He swiftly pulled her up and she instinctively put her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. His large hands covered her backside and Helena’s hand flew to his hair the second she felt she had balance. Their lips met gently in an uncharted territory, neither of them dared to move at first until they decided to test the water. Helena was the braver one, her tongue shyly drifted over his lower lip and Tom let out a silent growl before opening his mouth, inviting her to come in deeper. He knew the second he tasted her that she will be like a drug to him, that he won’t be able to quit her even if he wanted to. His tongue was over her lips now, something he wanted to do ever since they met, but even more since yesterday and it felt even better than in his imagination. Helena enjoyed his tongue on her lips and his tongue in her mouth, caressing hers with such a strong desire. Her lips between his teeth felt like they’ve been waiting to be in that place her whole life. His body radiated so much heat and want that she never wanted to let go of him. Tom moved to the wall, so he could lean her on it and free at least one hand to discover the treasure that was lying beneath her shirt.

 

After both of them ran out of breath, Tom lowered Helena to the floor, still holding her as close to him as possible. **“Jesus, Tom, I’m so glad you don’t care about it.”**

 

**“There will definitely be more of this later, but I can feel you burning and we should head to the kitchen. It will only take like 5 minutes to prepare everything and we can just let it simmer for half an hour. I need to cut the chicken breasts and I brought frozen veggies and beef broth. You just need to give me a pot and few spices.”** He kissed her forehead and gave her ass a one last squeeze.

 

**“Of course, chef Tom.”** Helena led their way to the kitchen, but not before kissing him once again.

* * *

 

 

**“Thank you again for the soup, chef.”** Helena snuggled closer to Tom as they were sitting on the sofa, under one blanket.

 

**“Anytime, my darling. I can’t promise to make you this soup on any given day, but I wouldn’t be confident with making anything else but eggs and toast.”** His fingers made constant soothing moves up and down her arm while they continued to watch the movie together.

 

**“I’ll teach you to cook, if you want to. I love cooking.”**

 

**“I’ll take you up on that offer.”** He sat up a little, making Helena move her head from his shoulder to his chest. **“May I ask you something? It’s really stupid, but I was just wondering, you know.”**

 

Helena now sat up too. **“Of course, shoot.”**

 

**“I’m used to people getting star struck all the time I meet them, but you weren’t fascinated in a bit.”** Tom was now staring at her eyes again before she started laughing wholeheartedly, covering her face with her hands.

 

It took her a moment to gather herself together. **“I’m sorry, Tom, but I had no idea that you were confused by my lack of reaction to you being famous. Smaller part of the reason is because I’ve never seen any of your work up until today. Bigger part is that movie sets were my playground when I was a child and the best actors of my country were my babysitters.”**

 

**“What do you mean by that?”** Tom was starting to put the pieces together in his head. **“Wait… Your last name is… Are your parents by any chance…”**

 

She wouldn’t let him finish the sentence. **“Yup, you know them?”**

 

**“Do I know one of the best screenwriter/director duos? They won the Academy Award for the Best Foreign Language Film and numerous other awards? Do I know them? I’ve met them a couple of times.”** He was looking at Helena with disbelief.

 

**“Who would have thought that you’d be the star struck one?”** Helena knew her parents were important even in the world movie industry, but she simply didn’t see them as anything other than her parents.

 

**“But, why have you never told me?”**

 

**“You never asked and I didn’t find it to be an important information. They are just mom and dad to me, you fanboy.”**

 

**“You know something,”** he was the one laying his head on her chest now, **“This means that I’ve already met your parents, so we can take that one down off the list.”**

 

**“Don’t get too happy about it, they will chew you out once they find out about us.”** Helena felt his whole body tense against hers. **“I’m just kidding, they will be more than happy to meet you again one day, with your new title. They just won't be too happy that you are an actor.”**


End file.
